Fireworks
by ShannyHeartsYou
Summary: When Reina is attacked by a strange acquaintance while on a job with Gray, Gray takes suspicion and tries to find out the truth behind his childhood friend with the help of Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza.


I just felt like writing a Gray fanfic cause I finished Fairy Tail not too long ago and I really liked it so I hope you enjoy! (:

**I don't own anything**

**-Shanny**

* * *

Lucy sat in front of Mira who was cleaning a plate, Natsu was behind her arguing with the half naked Gray. She sighed at the two hopeless idiots

"Really, is there any time where they don't argue?" Lucy asked the white haired girl, Mira laughed it off

"Even though they do it so often, it's always amusing to see" Mira replied happily "It's what makes the guild homely I think"

"I guess…" Lucy concluded as she pet Plue's white head. Her head shifted almost immediately though as she heard the guild doors slam open and light poured into the guild hall

"Reina!" the pink haired dragon slayer cried as he jumped past Gray towards the door, lighting his hand on fire while he was in mid air "Okairi!" Natsu yelled. His punch landed a few inches away from Reina's face as she shifted slightly from her original place, his arm stopped there as he was sent flying backwards into Elfman's table by a strong headbutt.

"Really!" Reina exclaimed as she pushed a strand of long white hair out of her face "This is what I come back to Natsu? And what's with the new building?"

"Take it like a man, Natsu!" Elfman yelled as the pink haired boy stood up rubbing his head with one hand

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew next to his companion

"Welcome back Reina!" Mira cried from the back

"Yeah, thanks Mira" she replied nonchalantly as she walked towards a table. Her white straight waist length hair followed closely behind her, a dark green cargo jacket fit perfectly around her chest, covering the white v-neck t-shirt beneath. Black swirls climbed from the bottom of the shirt upward in a graceful design, matching the black short shorts she wore. Her figure was good as it was similar to Juvia's. The only odd thing about her was that there were black cuffs wrapped around her wrists with short black chains, and that she wore no shoes or socks.

Her arms extended onto the table lazily as she let her pale cheek lie on the surface of the wooden table tiredly

"So how was your job?" Macao asked the lazy girl, she closed her eyes

"It's nothing much" she muttered "It wasn't a S class quest so it's fine"

" 'Cause you never take any S class quests!" Wakaba yelled from two tables across, Gray walked next to her completely ignoring the pink haired dragon slayer

"Always was lazy" he agreed with a cocky grin. Reina scoffed as she stood up from her seat and headbutted her childhood friend

"Urusai! Baka!" she yelled angrily as she held her head while Gray flew into a table near Lucy as the blonde sweat dropped

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried as she ran worriedly towards her crush who was almost unconscious. Reina glared at Gray slightly

_'Gray-sama?' _she repeated in her head as she watched the blue haired woman sit next to him _'Really, what have I missed?'_

"Nee… who's she?" Lucy asked Mira wearily as she looked at the white haired girl

"Ah, her. That's Reina, she doesn't go by a last name that we know of though." Mira explained to the Celestial Wizard

"Reina?" Lucy repeated, her thoughts drifted to the magazines she read often "Oh! The girl who Sorcerer Weekly keeps trying to interview?" Mira sweatdropped but nodded

"That's the one, she sent two interviewers crying to us once because they kept annoying her" she said as she waved up her hands to get Reina's attention "Reina! Come over here!" she cried, Reina scoffed

"I need a nap Mira" Reina cried back as she walked towards the counter "so what is it?" she asked, completely ignoring Lucy's presence

"Ah, don't be so mean!" Mira laughed as she placed her palm flat upwards, signaling for her to look at Lucy "This is Lucy Heartfilia" silver eyes moved onto the Celestial Wizard

"What about those two?" she asked, gesturing towards Juvia and Gajeel with her finger while sneaking a glare onto Juvia who was still close to Gray

"Reina, are you jealous?" Mira whispered to the other S class wizard. Reina's face lit up bright red

"I'm not!" she exclaimed as she turned her head "… So who are they?"

"They were part of a guild that fought with us but we worked everything out now" Mira briefed

"I see…" she muttered. Reina fixated her gaze onto the blonde in front of her, Lucy stiffened in fear

_'She's like Erza…' _Lucy thought to herself "H-hai…?" she muttered

"Nothing" Reina replied nonchalantly as she walked over to the bulletin board full of requests.

Reina scanned over them one by one, looking for one that would fit her preferences. Her thoughts were all lead astray though as she felt a certain someone's presence beside her

"5 months on a normal mission huh?" Gray asked Reina with a scoff

"S class missions are no fun" she replied calmly, scratching the back of her head

"Geez, I would never know of course" Gray joked as he picked off a random request "It's been awhile since we've been on a job together hasn't it?" he asked, Reina nodded

"I bet that one girl would love to go on a job with you" Gray's cheeks flushed slightly

"Shut up" she smirked deviously

"Hai hai" she laughed. Gray sighed

"But in all seriousness, I need to talk to you" he deadpanned, Reina looked at him curiously

"How about we discuss it on this job?" she teased as she pulled down a piece of paper form the board that she had her eyes on. She ran towards the door, turning her head with a wink at Gray "Hurry up!" she called through the guild

"Going on a job again?" Mira called from the back

"Yeah!" she exclaimed happily as she waited impatiently for Gray to walk up to the doors

"Don't be gone for such a simple quest again" Makarov, the guild master scolded the girl as he appeared from the second floor

"Of course Master! I'll make sure Gray doesn't screw up!"

"Oi!" Gray yelled

"Just kidding~" she laughed as she ran out the door, not waiting for him anymore, though she was closely followed by Gray as he caught up.

"Are those two close?" Lucy asked Mira as she placed down a drink for her. Mira nodded

"They're childhood friends" she replied "They use to train together under the same instructor in the mountains before they came to Fairy Tail" the brief explanation satisfied Lucy as there wasn't much to go into detail about

"Looks like Juvia has an actual love rival now" Lucy joked, Mira laughed along with her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Follow, Favorite and Review please!


End file.
